Le désir de blesser
by Heaven Is Not Paradise
Summary: ¿El beso que mas deseara?. No, eso no podría ser verdad. El era su hermano, el no debería sentir el mismo deseo que ella, simplemente no podía , iba en contra de todo lo moralmente posible./Drabble. Situado en Ciudad de Ceniza, en la Corte Seelie.


-El beso que liberará a la muchacha es el beso que más desea-Inquirió la reina de la corte Seelie- Únicamente ese y nada mas

¿El beso que mas deseara?.

No, eso no podría ser verdad. El era su hermano, el no debería sentir el mismo deseo que ella, simplemente no podía , iba en contra de todo lo moralmente posible.

En cambio el también quería eso, la quería a ella, la deseaba tanto como aquel baño de espagueti a los 5 años. Aunque en ese caso, no era un deseo demasiado inocente.

-¿Porque haces esto?- Jace no sabia que hacer en ese momento todo era demasiado limitante. Sentía como la sangre le hervía.

-Yo mas bien creía que te hacia un favor.

Jace enrojeció de ira, esto no podía ser verdad iba a tener la cosa que mas deseaba de la manera mas indeseable que se pudiese haber imaginado.

-Eso es ridículo- indicó Simon- Son hermanos

En ese momento el rubio solo quería golpear a Simon por haber dicho esa palabra, eso no ayudaba mucho en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-El deseo no siempre se ve reducido por la repugnancia. Ni tampoco se puede conferir, como un favor, a aquellos que más lo merecen. Y puesto que mis palabras obligan a mi magia, de ese modo podrán saber la verdad. Si ella no desea su beso, no será libre.

-No tienes que hacerlo Clary, es un truco- dijo Simon-

-Un truco no, una prueba-indicó Jace-

En ese momento Jace dejo de escuchar la pelea que estaban teniendo Isabelle y Simon, sus estridentes voces no ayudaban demasiado para lograr lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Solo escucho en un susurro distante que parecía la voz de Isabelle.

-¿A quién le importa, de todos modos? Es solo un beso.

Solo un beso, un beso para salvar a su hermana.

¡Claro! a quien quería engañar; seria todo menos eso, tal vez una culminación de pasión o amor como lo llamarán. Sería todo menos un simple beso para salvar a su hermana

- Es cierto- Jace hablo, y camino hacia Clary la tomo por el hombro y la volteo para quedar frente a frente - No es mas que un beso.

-Puedes cerrar los ojos y pensar en Inglaterra- Indico Jace a Clary, pero en ese momento el cazador de Sombras quería patearse así mismo que sugerencia tan mas estúpida.

-Nunca he estado en Inglaterra-repuso ella, y dejo caer sus parpados.

Era ahora o nunca y así se fue inclinando hacia ella. Al principio solo fué un simple roce de labios pero bajo la presión de sus labios Clary abrio los suyos automáticamente y subió sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de Jace, el lo interpreto como una invitación y rodeo la cintura de Clary. El beso dejo de ser delicado y se torno fiero.

Por el ángel, que el incesto sabia al más dulce de los pecados y por un momento Jace estuvo casi seguro de que lo volvería a hacer si tubiese la oportunidad. Sentir los labios de Clary posarse encima de los suyos era el mayor de los placeres; eran dulces, inocentes, suaves y apesar de todo eso, no pudo soportar el dolor de la realidad. Dolía saber que no podría volver a besarle, este era su último beso, era el beso de su despedida. Tratando de despejar su mente, que se encontraba envuelta en el deseo, e hizo lo que tenia que hacer.

Soltó el cabello de Clary y la aparto. Dolió mas de lo que el había imaginado se sentía igual o peor de cuando Valentine se fue por el portal, cuando pudo ver su mansión en Idris. Dolió saber que su lugar en el mundo era con los labios de Clary sobre los suyos y no poder pertenecer ahí. Sentía un vacío inmenso, como si le hubiesen arrancado algo, aunque no estaba seguro que.

- ¿Ha sido lo bastante bueno?- inquirió Jace dirigiéndose a la reina y a sus cortesanos con veneno destilando de su voz- ¿Los ha divertido?

-Mucho- respondió- Pero no tanto como a ustedes dos.

-Adivino- replico Jace- que las emociones humanas los divierten ya que carecen de las propias.

-Cálmate Jace- Le dijo Isabelle en el tono más tranquilizante que pudo lograr, y volteo a ver a Clary - ¿Puedes marcharte ahora? ¿Eres libre?.

Jace solo observo como Clary salio sin ningún obstáculo. Clary solo volteo a ver a Simon

Creo que deberíamos irnos- Comento Clary- Antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-Ya es demasiado tarde- Contesto Simon-

Claro que era demasiado tarde, por primera vez, Jace no podía estar mas de acuerdo con Simon.

Demasiado tarde, era demasiado tarde para negar el dolor que sentía estando al lado de Clary. Demasiado tarde para negar el deseo que sentía por su hermana...


End file.
